Nicole Anderson
Nicole Anderson, a character in the ''Bloodbound'' series, is the Vice President of the Operations at Raines Corp. She is first seen in Book 1, Chapter 1. Appearance She has fair skin and grey eyes. She has blonde hair in a bun. She wears a black dress. Personality She is very strict during business and has doubts about your capabilities. However, she is seen to be extremely smart as she was able to manage the company for Adrian. She is also seen to be extremely cunning as she was in charge of espionage before betraying Adrian and stealing the serum from him. Her desire to become immortal is what led to her betrayal. Adrian describes her as being similar to Vega in that she lacks any moral compass.With the right motive, Nicole has no problem with breaking company policy. She has commited revealing company secrets and giving competitors unauthorized access to the building. She also has no qualms and breaking both American (human) laws as well as council laws. Her crimes would include; criminal threatening/intimidation, accessory to attempted armed robbery, accessory to aggravated assault with a deadly weapon, aggravated assault with a deadly weapon, criminal conspiracy to commit murder, and multiple accounts of attempted murder. Her council crimes would include accessory to unauthorized turnings and conspiracy against a council member. Relationships Adrian Raines She works for Adrian as Vice President and is aware of him being a vampire. She doesn't always agree with him, such as the employment of your character. She's fine with Adrian drinking blood from her. In Chapter 13, she betrays Adrian and Your Character, giving them away to Vega and taking Adrian's serum. In Book 1 Chapter 14 she reveals that she finally saw Adrian for what she thought he really was: another shallow and weak man, easily manipulated by a pretty face. Your Character She is skeptical of you, but you are employed anyway. When you see Adrian drinking blood from her, she gets concerned and suggests to Adrian that they should stop her from getting away. In Book 1, Chapter 14 she believes that Your Character manipulated Adrian into turning Lily, whom she calls Your Idiot friend'. ''She believes that You have led him down one bad road after another. Fate In ''Book 1, Chapter 15, during the battle with Nicole and Adam Vega, Your Character is given the option to either kill Nicole, capture her, give her one more chance or allow her to escape. It is noted that whatever the player decides to do will have subsequent effects in Book 2. If the player decides to let Nicole go, she simply runs into the woods and disappears. If the player decides to kill Nicole, she and Your Character engage in a rough fight before Your Character launches an arrow directly at Nicole's head, killing her almost instantly. If the player decides to capture Nicole they will still engage in battle but Your Character will tell Nicole she doesn’t believe she deserves to be the sole decider of her fate and that she deserves a trial before the council like Adrian was and then knock her unconscious by beating her on the back of head with a flashlight. She’ll later be tied up by the clanless to keep her from escaping. Gallery AdrienBites.png|Adrian feeding on Nicole Category:Characters Category:Female Category:'Bloodbound' Characters Category:Villains